


Vogue

by PetitAvocat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Modeling, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan does an Alliance modeling gig.  Shepard is... impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogue

Kaidan had told Shepard, just before the war’s end, that he didn’t have a lot of regrets.  He’d intended to keep it that way, but now, standing against a white backdrop with bright lights blinding him and making him hot and sweaty and uncomfortable as an overenthusiastic man tried to encourage him to “vogue for the camera, baby,” he was pretty sure he had one more regret to add to the list.

 _Why_ , again, had he agreed to do this modeling campaign?

Ah.  Duty.  That was it.  The Alliance had asked him to help with post-war recruiting.  Their PR department had apparently decided that Shepard’s name had been dragged through the mud one too many times, and so they were turning to him as the second human Spectre to promote their new tagline, _Once Alliance, Always Alliance._

Their photoshoot idea was ridiculous, and he would have rejected it if Shepard hadn’t turned his beautiful blue eyes on Kaidan pleadingly.

 _It’ll be fun_ , he’d said.  _You’ll love it_ , he’d said.

And so Kaidan found himself here, trying _very_ hard not to think about the implications of what he was wearing.  Specifically: the newly-introduced Spectre dress uniform – dark green and gold, clean lines, not too many buttons, could be much worse all things considered – and a pair of dark blue briefs underneath, with _SYSTEMS ALLIANCE_ emblazoned across the elastic waistband and a large Alliance logo on the rear.

Shepard had promised he would be there for the photoshoot, but he’d been in a Council meeting all day and Kaidan knew how often they ran long.  Hopefully he’d come soon, though, because it was getting harder for Kaidan not to just throw his hands up and leave.

“Come on, Major, give the camera that famous smoulder,” cried the director.  _Smoulder?  Famous?  What?_

He settled for glaring sullenly, which seemed to do the trick, as the director praised his “mysterious” and “edgy” look.

Then the part he’d been dreading came.

“Okay, time for the clothes to come off.  Start with your top.”

He reached for the top clasp, but the director stopped him.  “Actually, hang on – Clare, go muss his hair a bit, would you?”

A pretty brunette trotted towards him, flashing a flirtatious smile.  He grimaced at her.  Undaunted, she stood on her tiptoes and reached up to his hair, sliding her slim fingers through the strands to loosen his hairgel, and then tugging a few curls loose so they brushed his forehead.

“Perfect!  All right, Major, go ahead – one clasp at a time, please, and take it slow.”

His annoyance was replaced with insecurity as he started undoing the top clasp again.  Out of habit he looked down while he did it.

“Oh, yes, I love it, the shy Major!  Now look up at us, honey, keep your head tilted down but just turn those puppy eyes up here – ”

He glanced up at the camera, trying to comply with the director’s instruction, and apparently did something right.

“Yes, that’s it!  Keep going, just like that, you’re a natural.”

He certainly didn’t feel like a natural, but if the guy said so…

Kaidan was down to the middle button of his tunic when the door to the studio clanged open, and he could just make out a familiar silhouette in the near darkness beyond the set.  Relief washed over him.

The director turned to chastise the interloper, but when he saw who’d entered he stuttered over his words and pulled off a clumsy salute.  Shepard hardly noticed, nodding at him but not meeting his eyes, striding forward until he was right at the edge of the set.  It was dark enough that Kaidan could just see the outline of his figure and the contours of his face.  His eyes glinted in reflected light, and from the shape his body was making, Kaidan knew he was standing with his arms crossed, one hip cocked.  Probably smirking.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

He blushed, and heard the camera snap furiously as he continued his slow strip.  When he had his shirt totally open over his chest, the director crowed.

“Yes!  All right, Major, turn to the side, just a little, hold your shirt open so we get a look at that luscious chest – ” Kaidan felt himself blushing harder, but that only seemed to make the director more excited, gushing about his complexion.

“Okay, now pull it off, over your shoulders, let it _sliiiide_ down your arms, nice and slow.”

He felt like he’d walked out of a bad porn vid, but did as requested, allowing the garment to drop behind him.  He was pretty sure he could hear Shepard’s low, breathy chuckle.  _Glad one of us is enjoying this_.

“Perfect!  Definitely got a few shots we can use there.  All right, Lorne, get the chair please.”

From the left side of the set, a lanky blond man dragged a chair to where Kaidan was standing.  It was antique wood, some faded red padding cushioning the seat and continuing up the chair’s high back.

“Now what we want here, Major, is for you to straddle the chair – face the back, that’s right – and give us that smoulder again, dark and heated, like you just want to eat up your audience – ”

It was one of the most awkward positions he’d ever been in.  He straddled the chair, butt right on the edge, but the pants of the dress uniform pulled uncomfortably tight against his ass and thighs.  He tried to slouch his spine, hoping it would relieve some of the tension in the fabric, but it didn’t seem to have much of an effect.

Then he heard the groan.

His eyes snapped to where Shepard was standing.  He still couldn’t see much of him, but the glint in his eyes made him look positively predatory in the half-light.  Was this…?

Experimentally, he arched his back, pushing his hips out the way he did sometimes when he wanted to get Shepard’s… _attention_.

There was the groan again, muffled like he’d brought his fist up to his teeth.  Heat ignited in Kaidan’s gut.

Well, this was new.  He smirked.  Maybe he could have fun after all.

Kaidan looked back at the camera, allowing his desire for Shepard to show through in his eyes, and arched his spine more dramatically, rolling his hips as he did.  The fabric slipped down his ass a little, showing off the curves of flesh, and the director went into paroxysms of delight.

All Kaidan cared about was seeing what other noises he could coax out of Shepard.  He bit the corner of his lower lip and crossed his forearms over the high back of the chair, coyly resting his cheek on his arms and gazing at the camera through his lashes like he was trying to entice it to bed.

He heard a harsh exhale and rocked his hips gently into the chair, rubbing himself against the seat and feeling a heady throb low in his stomach.  A flush was rising on his cheeks again, but this time it wasn’t out of embarrassment.

“Okay, Major.”  The director’s voice sounded a little strained.  “Now if you could, uh… with the pants…”

Kaidan rotated on the chair, letting his neck rest on its back, exposing his throat and arching his hips up.  He hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of the pants and tugged them down until they stopped, low on his pelvis, exposing the triangle of his hips and the trail of hair that disappeared below the waistband.  He allowed his eyes to close and slid a hand up his chest, brushing his thumb over a nipple and licking his lips as his other hand caressed his thigh and came to rest on his own groin.

“ _Fuck_.”  That was Shepard’s voice, that hoarse breathiness all too familiar to Kaidan, and he smirked, rolling his head to throw a glance in Shepard’s direction, fingers gently massaging the bulge at his crotch, then sliding up to pop the button.  He pushed his fingers down the front of his pants, as far as they would go, and bucked his hips once into his own hand before slowly, _so_ slowly dragging the zipper open.

The camera was certainly clicking, somewhere off in the distance, but everything else was dead silent.  Kaidan was so caught up in the sensations of his own body that he hardly noticed it.  He tilted his head back farther and fluidly tugged his pants down fully over his hips, exposing the _SYSTEMS ALLIANCE_ block letters, and then stood up with his back to Shepard – and the camera crew – and let his trousers pool around his ankles.  He bent at the waist, trailing one hand down his thigh, knee, calf, and pushed the pants off of first one ankle, then the other.

When he rolled his spine up, adding a little arch backwards at the end, tossing a look over his shoulder, he swore he heard Shepard growl.  He raised an arm to rub at the back of his neck, biting his lip again, before languidly dropping to his knees, legs spread.  Just for a moment he held the pose, and then leaned forward, arms stretched out and hands on the floor, presenting his ass to the camera, Alliance logo on full display.  His briefs slid up a bit, showing off the gentle swell where his ass met his thigh.

A moan echoed through the studio, and then he heard heavy footsteps.  He rolled onto his back to see Shepard towering over him, and with a cheeky smirk, he thrust his hips up, pushing the briefs down on one side, showing off the shadows of his hipbones and the promising outline of more.

Shepard’s mouth twisted, eyes dark with want.  “The shoot’s over.”  His voice was authoritative.  “Everyone out.”

There was silence, and he turned to glare daggers at the unmoving crew.  “I _said_ , everyone _out!_ ”

A sudden clamor of noise as everyone scurried out – and within seconds the room was empty.  Shepard knelt and slammed his hands to the ground on either side of Kaidan’s head.

“You fucking tease.”

“You love it, Shepard.”  Kaidan’s heart pounded in his chest at the fire in Shepard’s eyes, but he kept smirking, trailing a bare foot up the outside of Shepard’s leg.  The marine growled again, low and possessive, and crushed his lips to Kaidan’s.

Every time, _every_ time Shepard took his mouth with this feral intensity it sent a spike of heat through Kaidan, toes curling and back arching and desperate moan tearing from his throat.  He slid his hands up to cup Shepard’s face, hold him close, but Shepard grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor.  He pressed his body down on Kaidan, rough fabric of his dress blues rubbing Kaidan’s heated, oversensitive skin, mouth muffling Kaidan’s gasps and whimpers.

“Need you, Kaidan,” Shepard groaned against his lips, and that was all the warning he got as he was yanked up off the floor and shoved against the chair.  Shepard was at his back in the next moment, rocking his hips into Kaidan’s ass, holding Kaidan’s wrists together on the seat of the chair and massaging him roughly through his briefs, making his vision blur and hips buck uncontrollably.

“Shepard, please, I – _nnh_ , I need – ”

“I bet you do.”  Shepard’s breath ghosted across his ear and Kaidan shuddered hard, head falling back to rest against his shoulder.  He was so close, just a few more strokes, harder, faster, _more_ –

– and then Shepard’s hand was gone, Kaidan crying out at the loss, the cry turning into a gasp as his briefs were suddenly yanked down, stretching tight across his spread thighs.  He blinked, trying to bring the world back into focus, just in time to hear a soft _click_ from behind him.  He laughed breathlessly.

“You bring that stuff everywhere, Shepard?”

“ _Be Prepared_.  It’s my motto, you know.”

Kaidan snorted.  “Boy Scout, my ass.”

“Oh, _I will_.”

It took him a second to process what _that_ meant, effectively distracting him until a cool finger was suddenly circling his entrance; he yelped, but his hips pushed back instinctively, hands clutching at the chair’s legs for support, grounding, _anything_.  He buried his face in the cushion as Shepard pushed into him, stifling his loud moan, cock hard and thrusting against empty air needily.

Two fingers slid in, twisting in _just_ the right way, and then three, spreading him wide and he was whimpering on every exhale now, eyes squeezed shut, biting into his own arm because it was too much, too much and not enough all at once and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, _couldn’t_ –

The fingers slid out of him and he arched his back, pushing his ass out further to try and chase them mindlessly.  Shepard’s deep chuckle tickled his neck, and he dimly heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

“You really love showing off your ass, don’t you, _Major_?”  His rank was punctuated by a sharp smack on his rear, Shepard’s hand squeezing and kneading before spanking him hard again; he moaned and gyrated his hips, shamelessly rubbing against Shepard’s fingers as they danced across his flesh, and then made their way down, caressing the sensitive skin behind his balls, cupping him briefly and then curling around his length and giving him a quick rough stroke, pulling hard on the upstroke and jerking his hips forward involuntarily.

“ _Shepard_ – ”

“I’m right here.”  And he was, his slicked tip teasing at Kaidan’s ass.  One of his hands was still pulling at Kaidan’s cock, and the other drifted up his chest to twist a nipple, the shock of pain going straight to Kaidan’s groin and making him twitch in Shepard’s grip.

Shepard pushed forward, inch by agonizing inch until Kaidan was nearly sobbing with need into the chair cushion, making noises that were _so_ unbecoming for a Spectre and a Major but oh, _oh more Shepard please_ – and then he stopped, deep inside the biotic and Kaidan tried to move but he was pinned in place, Shepard’s body holding him still, and Shepard’s thumb brushing so lightly across the head of his cock that he thought he would _scream_ if he kept it up much longer.

“Say please.”  It was a whisper in his ear, and a tongue gently tracing his earlobe, and teeth gently nipping at him until he managed to pull his shattered mind back together.

“I – nnggh – _please_?  Please, Shepard – ”

“ _Good_ ,” Shepard purred, and then slammed into him, pistoning his hips against Kaidan’s and stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.  Kaidan was making noises he didn’t even recognize, shrill moans escaping with every breath until he felt his whole body tighten, the familiar curling sensation starting at the base of his spine and exploding outward as he flared, bright electric blue lightning, and cried out into the crook of his arm, one hand groping behind himself to dig his nails into Shepard’s side.

Through his haze, he could feel that Shepard was close, hips losing their rhythm as he lowered his head to Kaidan’s shoulder, breaths coming in short erratic pants until he froze, hand tightening on Kaidan’s waist, and then drove into him one more time, a hoarse groan signaling his climax.

After they caught their breath, Kaidan glanced over his shoulder.

“It really couldn’t have waited, Shepard?”

“You know me.  I get… impatient.”  He slowly pulled out, both of them wincing a little, and then tucked himself back into his trousers.  It dawned on Kaidan that Shepard hadn’t removed a single article of clothing.  He huffed a laugh, and pulled his Alliance briefs back into position.  Shepard gathered his clothes and handed them to him as he got dressed again.

They walked towards the door, but Shepard paused, glancing into the shadows.

“By the way, miss, you can hand that camera over now.”

As Kaidan watched in blatant shock, a young woman slowly emerged from the darkness, red-faced and wide-eyed and looking anywhere but at them.  She hesitated for a moment, and then shoved the camera at Shepard and fled.

Shepard turned to Kaidan and winked.  “This one’s for our private collection.”


End file.
